1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for connecting mismatched, inoperative, non fully functioning or otherwise unconnectable connection mechanisms, and, more particularly, it relates to a connector device which allows a user to connect together items having mismatched, inoperative, non-fully functioning or otherwise unconnectable connection mechanisms, such as zippers, snaps, buttons, hook and loop connector systems, hooks, grommets, buckles and equivalent connector systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many items, such as tarps, tents, awnings, sleeping bags, garments, etc., utilize various connection mechanisms, such as zippers, snaps, buttons, hook and loop connector systems, hooks, grommets, buckles and equivalent connector systems, for connecting the items to each other. Oftentimes, it is necessary or desirable to connect together items having mismatched or inoperative connecting mechanisms. Although a separate fastening mechanism, such as tape, thread, staples, and equivalent fastening systems can be used to bypass the mismatched or inoperative connecting mechanisms, it is may not be possible to connect these items together using the connection mechanisms provided with the items. Unfortunately, using such separate fastening mechanisms is time consuming, often irreversible and expensive so that many items with mismatched or inoperative connecting mechanisms are simply discarded.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a connector device for connecting together items having mismatched or inoperative connecting mechanisms. Additionally, a need exists for a connector device for connecting together items, which device connects together a variety of items having a variety of connection mechanisms. Furthermore, there exists a need for a connector device for connecting items together which is easy to use, inexpensive to produce, and avoids waste.
The present invention is a connector device for connecting together a first item having a first item connecting mechanism and a second item having a second item connecting mechanism, wherein the connecting mechanisms have mismatched, inoperative, non-fully functioning or otherwise unconnectable connection mechanisms. In general, the connecting device comprises a first sheet member having a first side and a second side substantially opposite the first side, and having a first edge and a second edge substantially opposite the first edge. A first connection means is secured to the first edge of the first sheet member for connecting the first edge of the first sheet member to the first item connection mechanism. A second connection mechanism is secured to the second edge of the first sheet member for connecting the second side of the first sheet member to the second item connection mechanism. The first connection mechanism compatibly matches the first item connection mechanism and the second connection means either compatibly matches the second item connection mechanism, or otherwise overcomes the inoperative, non-fully functioning or otherwise unconnectable connection mechanisms.
The present invention further includes a connection assembly for connecting together items having mismatched, inoperative, non-fully functioning or otherwise unconnectable connection mechanisms. The connection assembly comprises a first connection mechanism securable to a first connector and a second connection mechanism spaced from the first connection mechanism, the second connection mechanism securable to a second connector on a second item to overcome problems due to the first connector being mismatched, inoperative, non-fully functioning or otherwise unconnectable connection mechanisms
The present invention still further includes a method for joining together at least a first item having a first item connector and a second item having a second item connector with the first item connector being incompatibly mismatched, inoperative, non-fully functioning or otherwise unconnectable connection mechanisms with the second item connector. The method comprises providing a first sheet member having a first side and a second side substantially opposite the first side, and having a first edge and a second edge substantially opposite the first edge, securing a first connection mechanism to the first edge of the first sheet member, the first connection mechanism compatibly or operatively matching the first item connector, connecting the first connection mechanism to the first item connector, securing a second connection mechanism to the second edge of the first sheet member, the second connection mechanism compatibly or operatively matching the second item connector, and connecting the second connection mechanism to the second item connector.